


Rewritting History

by marveltato



Series: a little bit of anything [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: Sometimes, Destiny meddles when things are hard or pointless. Sometimes, Coincidence decides that things are what they're supposed to be.At this point, Sherlock met John Watson. At this point, Coincidence meddled with something he shouldn't meddle with.And at some point, all realities aligned with each other.





	Rewritting History

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my short cure for my writer's block. I have some works that are stagnant already because of said block. I need to dump ideas so my head will have no block.

It was clear in her head. The plan for Sherlock Holmes, what's for him and other things. After taking a few moments to attach everything into place, she decided it's best to eat for a while and watch over other universes. As for her, Sherlock Holmes was just another human who'll die because of too much intelligence. Coincidence, who forgot that this version of reality was something Destiny worked on so hard, saw the opportunity to watch her works.

 

He decided that the last one on the finished pile would be interesting since she made it when she's almost catastrophic when hungry. _A rush work_ , he thought. Their master, Mother Universe, is rarely lazy nor a fan of procrastination and cramming. Destiny loves planning the humans' lives. He picked the one with a black leather cover and golden etching, _William Sherlock Scott Holmes_. 

 

The boy was born on the 6th of January. The second child of Victoria and Siegfried Holmes is a black pack of energy. _She spent so much time making his childhood beautiful and she rushed his miserable life. Is she fucking serious?_ Sherlock has a younger brother and sister, Sherrinford and Eurus. _Twins! Really had the time and investment for this and settled on drugs for death! A ridiculous woman and her non-existent self-preservation skills! Is she planning to create Sherlock a mirror image of her?_ Sadly, Sherlock died at the hands of a serial killer. _That fast! That fast for Father's sake! He's not stupid and you killed him stupidly! Definitely ridiculous, Destiny, never expected this to be shitty actually._

 

He decided that Sherlock deserves to be something better than a food-deprived rush work. He picked up another book farther from the recently finished pile. The one sitting at the military shelf, he decided. He quickly read the book and threw it away, _Uninteresting and already good_. He picked up the one whose sides are jagged,  _Dr. John Watson._

 

John Watson was born on the 7th of July. He has a sister, Harriet, who's going to fall into alcoholism just like their parents. John has a fun life _which is rare since Destiny is a living goddess of pain._ And his suspicions were answered when he read that John enlisted for the military and died during a retrieval operation. _Jesus Christ, please have pity on me for having a friend who's a symbolism of pain for humans._

 

He found Dr. Watson as someone suitable for his Sherlock. His because if this comes out beautifully the credits would be his. He laid both books on his workbench back at his tiny reality. He noticed the fairies looking at the books he brought. _Well, guys, we are rewriting some history here_. The fairies brought him his rewriting materials. The dragon charred some pages he will rewrite. The small hobbit man brought him new papers to write on before joining the dragon to the river. 

 

He first wrote off Dr. Watson's death. At the touch of the nib, his alterations flowed heavily. The quill stopped writing and instantly blurred the writings. That's a sign that the accompanying piece or story wasn't done yet thus the book should remain unfinished. _This is her mechanisms, what a very paranoid dear. Time for Sherlock then!_ He picked up Sherlock's book and placed it at the floating quill's side, besides John's book. The quill started writing and writing. It was almost done when Destiny barged into his reality. 

 

**What are you doing? What did you this time?**

_I was simply saving you. You're far too tired and I thought I could help._

**Well, thank you for the concern but the after effects beg to differ. You've ruined all of them! They are in need of alteration and Mother Universe will see them tomorrow!**

_I thought unfinished realities are unaffected by the butterfly effect. I really didn't know. I'm sorry._

**No worries but Mother recently applied it to unfinished realities after the other Destiny abused it heavily. I was hoping you'll help me finish it and the others.**

_Yes, I will. I'm helping you with anything!_

 

And the nib fell, all the texts were now visible to their eyes. _**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson lived longer than others have speculated. At the end of the day, at the sunset, they closed their eyes and slept for eternity.**_

 

_Wow, that's different than I thought._

**If you were planning to kill one of them, you're not different than me.**

_Well, I was planning to kill Sherlock in the middle and let John live longer without him._

**That's sad! I don't tolerate that in my household! Now, let's bring these books and fix the mess.**

 

* * *

 

It was on on the 29th of January. A time where a month doesn't take years to finish. A time where John Watson will come home after being shot in Afghanistan. A time where serial suicides start popping out of nowhere.

 

A time where one Sherlock Holmes will meet one John Watson.

 

A time where the history was rewritten and where Destiny and Coincidence had a mutual agreement (after so many millennia).


End file.
